


Honeymoon

by AberrantScript



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Honeymoon, Lemon, Oneshot, Sex, Smut, Wedding, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantScript/pseuds/AberrantScript
Summary: Leni and Clyde enjoy their very first night of passion as Mr. and Mrs. McBride.





	Honeymoon

**Author's Notes:**

By some strange turn of events, I actually wrote this before I even knew there was a Clynn Week happening. And I  _still_  am incredibly late... and wrote Leni, not Lynn, but details. ;3

Sometimes I genuinely get tired of shipping fanatics. I understand you don't like seeing things. And I understand that not everyone is like me and can appreciate seeing Leni with Mr. Grouse, Lincoln, that black dude from the car lot in that one episode, or in a three raptor gangbang from the prehistoric era. I get it. There are things I don't like, too.

But kindly don't spam about it publicly. Don't make people feel guilty over what they like. And stop trying to hurt their mental well-being.

I wrote this story partly out of spite, and partly because I've wanted to for a long time. There's some Cleni pictures by Takeshi on The Loud Booru that I really like. It's adorable. I don't like Clyde much as a character in the show, but that's the great thing about fanfiction: you can see alternate interpretations of them.

Disclaimer:  _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2019)

* * *

HONEYMOON

Clyde picks her up, carries her over the threshold.

Her dress hem flutters through the door.

Leni is blushing.

Clyde is sweating.

Neither of them have done this before. Leni wanted to wait for marriage and all that, but…

They certainly practiced a few things here and there.

His hand's been inside her sex quite often over the years they've dated.

His mouth's been there, too.

Clyde lays her down on the bed.

Leni, blushing even harder, rolls onto her stomach.

Clyde's fingers go to the zipper on her back.

Pulls it down.

Her precious porcelain skin is revealed to him.

The zipper reaches the bottom of her spine, right above her plump rear.

Leni rolls onto her back, and looks into her husband's eyes. His dark, brown, strong eyes.

He's still wearing adorkable glasses. But she doesn't mind. They're endearing to her. She smiles at him.

Her hands reach up to cup his face.

She pulls him downward.

He falls toward her.

His knees pressing between her parted legs.

His hands resting on the bed.

She puckers her lips and closes her eyes.

Clyde leans down.

Only inches apart now.

Their breaths mingling together.

She can smell his manly scent.

Their lips finally touch.

Barely pressing together.

Almost scared of what lies ahead.

Then, Leni's hands slip behind his neck.

And, with a smiling face, she pulls him down onto her.

His arms fall to the sides, and he lands atop her breasts.

He's shocked; just long enough for Leni's tongue to press into his mouth.

But he quickly recovers.

And his tongue battles hers.

Their mouths pull apart, with a thin trail of saliva between them.

They stare into each other's eyes.

Then, Clyde, smirking at his blushing bride, moves toward her neck.

Leni twists to the side and gasps as his warm lips start on her throat.

She starts wiggling underneath him as he moves toward her collarbone.

His hands grasp at her white dress sleeves.

He tugs them down.

Slowly, gently.

He looks down at her collarbone.

The dress slips down her chest…

He can see barely-visible freckles dotting across her breasts.

The gentle swells growing as her dress is pulled farther and farther down…

Soon her rosy peaks come into view, and his breath hitches.

No matter how many times he's undressed her... she's just as beautiful as the first time.

His tongue pokes out and brushes across his lip.

Leni just happens to look up and see his motion.

Her heart skips. He looks so hungry.

He leans down toward her again.

But this time...

Toward her chest.

She already knows what to expect, but the shock of his tongue brushing her erect nipple makes her gasp anyway.

" _Oh, Clyde!_ "

Clyde's hands are itching to do something, anything...

Should they rip her dress wide open, baring her body completely in one swift pull?

Or...

Should they cup her breasts, play with her nipples, while his lips return up her throat... to her lips... so he can make out with her some more?

Soon they make up their mind, and Clyde's hands leave the dress to cup her breasts. They're heavy and full. He gives them a nice squeeze, making Leni groan underneath him. His lips leave her nipple with a wet pop.

The woman whines, demanding him to worship her breasts with his mouth, but he silences her with a kiss.

Leni can't be still, however. Her legs shift around him. Her knees raise up, squeezing his hips.

The girl's hands reach around his back.

Her fingers press into his button up shirt.

Tugging on it. Yanking. Trying to get to his warm skin.

Her nimble hands, always so good at lockpicking, manage to unbutton his shirt without the young man noticing.

She parts his shirt and pushes him off her body.

He lands on his back, and she rolls onto him.

Straddling his waist, she looks down on him.

Her hands fall on his shoulders, pinning him down.

She's smiling, this mischievous lopsided grin, and licks her lip just as he did before.

It's Leni's turn to play~

Leni leans down and sneaks a few kisses on his neck.

But she doesn't want to play too long.

Her man is strong, and whenever he wants to... he could easily push her down and dominate her.

_God..._

Her body grows warm at that thought...

The blonde's lips move across his chest, to a nipple. She doesn't go gentle with him. She plucks at it with her teeth, and Clyde arches into the air.

" _Fuck!_ " he cries out, and she doesn't stop.

Her nails scrape down his chest.

And her tongue follows after the trails, licking him with her soothing touch.

The contrast is maddening.

But, god, his masochistic ass loves it.

Again, she hurries to her true destination whilst he's distracted.

Her nimble fingers pull his belt off, unbutton his pants, and unzip the fly.

Her hand is just starting to reach inside, to finally pull him out, when Clyde puts his hands on her shoulders.

Leni  _eeps_  as he flips her onto her back.

This time, Clyde doesn't take the easy route.

Leni gasps as his hands grab her handmade white dress and rip it down the center.

"CLYDE!" her eyebrows furrow in anger.

He's kneeling over her.

She only has her panties on, but-

_God..._

She's perfect.

He can't even hear her lecturing him on the number of hours she worked hard on her dress...

But gosh, he knew she was going to be rewarded for every minute of it.

"Are you even listening-"

She stops, letting out a moan as the boy attacks her breasts again.

Cupping them, sucking on her nipples, playfully biting at her to give her little shocks.

Whilst his lips go from nipple to nipple, unable to decide which one tastes better (so why not devote an equal time to both, am I right?) his hands sneak down to her panties.

Instead of taking a brute path, his fingers dip inside the cloth. Slithering through her curly blonde hair. He can feel it's shorter now. She's trimmed just for the night. Making herself as perfect as she thought he'd want her to be.

It's a touching thought, and speaking of touching-

Leni arches off the bed, her hands clenching the sheets tightly, as two of his fingers slip into her pussy. So wet, so fucking aroused for her husband already. God... he dips inside until his knuckles bump into her clit, and she moans again.

She's so wet, her lips  _shlick_  as his fingers start pumping her.

It's nearly obscene, but she can't help it.

She wants him that badly.

Her body is aching for him.

Burning...

He pulls his hand out when he feels her start to tremble.

He leaves her on edge...

She nearly growls at him to continue. Teasing her once was bad enough, but-

Then, she realizes he's taking his pants off.

And his boxers.

And she hurries to join him.

Raising her legs up, she slips her panties down her thighs, over her toes...

They land on the floor, wet and messy.

She parts her legs for him, and her eyes beg him to come closer.

He approaches on his knees. His hands grabbing her thighs.

He surprises her by rolling her back onto her stomach. His hands brush across her butt.

"Clyde?" she asks, questioning, wondering what he's up to…

Her uses his thumbs to spread her cheeks and get a nice view of her pussy lips.

Aroused and dripping wet.

He leans forward, over her, until he's pressing his lips onto her spine, up her neck.

Clyde's hands find Leni's, and they twine together.

She turns her head, trying to kiss him, but he pecks her cheek instead.

" _Are you ready?_ " he asks her.

" _Like, I think so_ ," she replies. " _Are you?_ "

His hard cock slips between her thighs, pressing urgently against her wet lips.

" _Yeah, I'm ready,_ " he tries hiding his desperation from his voice, but she hears it anyway.

He needs her. He needs to love her and make her cum. He needs it himself. And she wants to give it to him.

She raises her hips just a little, and his tip pokes her.

" _Let's totes make something beautiful together, Clyde,_ " she breathes out with a little smile. Still so nervous, but really excited to start this new part of their lives together.

His hands squeeze hers tighter, letting her know his support isn't going anywhere.

Her thumbs brush across the back of his hands.

And then, he starts pressing into her, and... yeah, it's unpleasant at first, but she's so wet for him she's managing just fine.

He sinks in a little bit, then he pulls out till just his tip is left in her grasp.

Her pussy is begging for him so strongly; it's crying for him to return to her heat.

He thrusts again, going deeper.

They go back and forth. Leni raising to meet his slow thrusts, trying to help him get deeper.

Till with one thrust he sinks all the way inside and Leni falls to the bed with her husband laying across her.

Her body thoroughly impaled on his dick.

Hard and throbbing inside her boiling center.

She coos to him.

She starts wiggling and squirming.

He's still trying to get used to it, the intense sensations; he's gonna blow his load soon if he's not careful.

But Leni doesn't care. Her pussy's already squeezing him with these rhythmic contractions that make the poor guy groan and grunt.

Soon, he can't take it. He has to pull out, he has to thrust into her, and God help him... when he hears her cry out his name, he knows he's probably being too rough on this perfect angel, but he can't help it.

He needs her now. He needs her fast.

" _Oh, yes, Clyde, harder... do me harder,_ " she encourages him, holding his hands tighter.

He's rocking her on the bed, his lips are pressing against her skin. His breathy gasps puff on her back.

She's moaning faster now, his hips are pistoning against her butt.

She was already so close before, but gosh... she can barely contain herself.

It feels better than anything they've done before.

She encourages him to screw her faster, harder... until the little curse slips out.

" _Fuck me, Clyde!_ "

Her body shakes and trembles and she falls apart right then and there.

Her pussy seizes up around him, and the boy grunts as she starts trying to milk his cock; her orgasm making her scream into the sheets.

Clyde only lasts a few more thrusts before he, too, gives in.

He sheaths his dick into her spasming core and his hips jerk against her butt as he unloads into her womb.

The two tremble together, a twitching, sex-smelling, sweaty mess of limbs.

Her long hair is wildly strung around them.

His lips are pressing soft, butterfly kisses into her neck.

Leni hums softly and bumps him with her shoulder.

The young man pulls out of her finally and lays on his side.

Leni rolls onto her side, too, shivering as a flood of his warm cum (hopefully, the first of many for their honeymoon night) gushes down her thighs, into the sheets.

She pushes him onto his back, and Clyde lands with an exaggerated  _oof_.

Leni, giggling and smiling like the sun, crawls toward him. She lays her head on his chest, kissing him by his heart.

She intertwines their fingers again, as Clyde presses kisses in her golden hair.

" _I love you, Mr. McBride,_ " she breathes, softly.

He pulls her face upward, so she's facing his. His lips press against hers for just a moment.

" _I love you, too, Mrs. McBride._ "

And just like that, with a simple line of words, her heart pushes her to kiss him again.

And then, again.

Aaand again.

And soon she's straddling his waist, and hovering over him, and  _totes_  ready for round two, please and thank you.


End file.
